Prechronic and chronic toxicology and carcinogenicity studies of Acetaminophen (4-Hydroxyacetanilide) and Turmeric, oleoresin feed studies were conducted in Fischer 344/N rats and B6C3F1 mice. The purpose of the prechronic studies was to determine the toxicity of the chemical by a given route of administration, in order to determine the maximum tolerated dose, the slope of the dose-response curve, and potential target organ(s) for the two-year chronic studies. The two-year chronic feed studies were performed in order to determine the long-term effects of the subject chemical in these species.